The Wild Thornberrys Movie (game)
''' The Wild Thornberrys Movie '''is a Nickelodeon game made for both PC and Gameboy Advance, which is based on the Nickelodeon film of the same name. Gameplay Players play as Eliza and could explore three different activities, Story Mode, Mini Games and Multiple Player. Story Mode In Story Mode, players play as Eliza and play different games in chapters through out the movie. Save the Cheetah Cubs Eliza must protect the cheetah cubs from being captured by the evil poachers. Whenever a cub is under the shadow of the helicopter, Eliza must grab that cub before the copter lands on the ground to capture it. Rescue Eliza After the poachers capture Tally, Eliza grabs the rope ladder from the poachers' helicopter and Nigel, Marianne and Debbie quickly jump into the ComVee and race after the helicopter to rescue her. The ComVee must be driven under the copter and it's top raft must be inflated so Eliza could let go of the ladder and jump down to safety. Darwin's Dilemma After Eliza tells Darwin he can't come with her to boarding school, he goes into the jungle and discovers poachers trying to steal some leopard cubs. Darwin must pick up pineapples and drop them down onto each poacher that climbs a vine to knock them down back to the ground before they could reach the top of the cliff and steal any of the leopard cubs. Darwin must also keep an eye on the cubs to make sure none of them wander off. The Search for Darwin After Eliza discovers Darwin stowed away in her suitcase and Miss. Fairgood catches him and takes him away, Eliza has her dream where Shaman Mnyambo tells her she must return to Africa to stop something bad from happening. Eliza must search the entire school and must find Darwin. She has to avoid being caught by any of the guards along the way, and has to find and use different colored keys to unlock certain doors in order to get around the school so she could find Darwin and escape. Escape from School After finding each other, Eliza and Darwin must escape the school grounds. They must find their way through a maze of walls and hedges and must use different keys to unlock certain gates and flip switches to open other gates and must avoid getting caught by any guards along the way. Near the end of the level, Eliza and Darwin find and catch a ride on a bike to go faster. The Great Rhino Rescue While riding on a train as Eliza and Darwin got back to Africa, Eliza notices poachers chasing a heard of Rhinos on their jeep. Eliza decides to pick up some stuff from the cargo car to throw at the poachers' jeep in order to slow the poachers down so the rhinos could escape. Eliza must throw many pieces of cargo as she could to slow the poachers' jeep down so the rhino heard could get away, but she couldn't throw anything off the train when the conductor is near by. Debbie's Wild Ride After Eliza and Darwin got back to their camp, Debbie tries to tell Nigel and Marianne that Eliza escaped, only causing her to fall into a cage and Eliza, Darwin and Donnie went out into the jungle. After escaping the cage, Debbie gets onto her families motorcycle and drives into the jungle where she meets Boko. Debbie must drive through the jungle as Boko rides with her in order to try to find Eliza, Darwin and Donnie and must avoid obstacles along the way. Lost in the Jungle While going through the jungle, after hearing from a gorilla about the poachers' evil plain, she, Darwin and Donnie must find their way through the jungle. Eliza, Darwin and Donnie must make their way through a maze of bushes and must avoid poachers that are also in the maze along the way. At the edge of each maze, Eliza must use bananas that she finds in each maze to avoid getting snitched by the poachers' animal traps. Also, she has to keep Darwin and Donnie with her as she goes through the maze. After the Storm Eliza spots a raft after she, Darwin and Donnie make their way through the jungle. They use it to go down a river and Eliza notices some animals in the water. Eliza must rescue many of the animals floating in river as she can. The raft must be steered next to each animal in order for Eliza to pick each one up, then as enough animals were safely on the raft, the raft must stop at a dock to let the animals get to safety. Eliza must rescue as many floating animals as she could as she, Darwin and Donnie go down the river. Eliza's Elephant Eclipse After Eliza finds the poachers' camp where she finds Tally, just the same time Debbie and Boko arrived there, the poachers grabbed Debbie and threatened to hurt her if Eliza didn't tell the how she knew about there evil plan to get the heard of elephants in Timbo Valley. This caused her to tell them it's because of her powers to speak to the animals, which caused her to lose them. Eliza, Darwin, Donnie, Debbie and Tally make their way into Timbo Valley and Eliza must find a way to stop the elephants from running into the electric fence even without her powers. Eliza must run up to the front of the elephant heard to get the lead elephant to turn around. On the way she had to collect three pieces of her pendant. Journey through the Valley Eliza must find her way to get to the lead elephant. She must jump from platform to platform and also onto moving elephants. She must make her way to the lead elephant before it's too late. Solar Showdown Eliza is riding the lead elephant and they must stop the poachers. As they were setting off explosives, the lead elephant with Eliza riding on his back must walk up to the helicopter and must grab it with his trunk. They must also avoid other animals in the valley along the way. After the lead elephant tugs on the poachers' helicopter three times, it falls to the ground. After stopping the poachers' helicopter, the poachers were brought to justice. Eliza felt sad she could no longer speak to the animals, but Shaman Mnyambo told Eliza she saved the Elephants without being able to speak to them by using her heart. As a reward, Shaman Mnyambo gives Eliza back her powers. Eliza then asks Shaman Mnyambo what about Debbie since she now knows, but Shaman Mnyambo tells Eliza to tell her that is she ever told anyone about her secret, she will turn into a baboon. Eliza then runs back to the Savanna to return Tally to his mother and Eliza reunites with her family. Category:Video Games